


Breaking Apprehension

by WritingMachine101



Category: Yugioh GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMachine101/pseuds/WritingMachine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely talented musician, Anderson Johan, is now attending college at Duel Academia. Classmate, Yuki Judai takes an interest in him. How will these two work around their weaknesses to be together? With Johan trying to deal with a permanently broken heart and Judai trying to swerve around his insecurites to meet Johan halfway...this could either be beautiful or disatrous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Apprehension

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on Archive of our own...
> 
> I made this plot literally using all music. So I thought I could do chapter songs as some people do. I can't promise that I'll do a song every chapter but I'll try the best I can.
> 
> Anyway, here's the first chapter. I hope you like it!
> 
> Song:
> 
> My Love by Sia
> 
> Johan's POV

I lay back against the headboard and tiredly closed my eyes. The effects of being alone was really taking its toll on me.

My eyes burned with the tears I told myself I wouldn't shed. He wouldn't want me to cry. He's literally living vicariously through me. And I knew he wouldn't cry if he were in the situation.

But, gosh, Yusei, I miss you so much.

A warm lump formed in my throat then as I tried to choke back a sob.

Why did you have to go? I thought as I squeezed my eyes closed, hoping it would make the tears go away. And when they didn't, I wrapped my arms around myself to hold myself together.

I quickly snatched my phone off of the nightstand and scrolled down to the name I wanted to talk to and pressed call.

"Why, 'ello, mate," he greeted, allowing his Australian drawl take over slightly. "Didn't we just talk a couple hours ago?"

I ignored his teasing went right to it. "Jim," my voice cracked horribly and I knew it was completely obvious I was crying. "Talk to me. I need a distraction. Please."

"Johan?" he asked in his regular voice. "Are you ok? What happened?"

A tear escaped from my eye and I couldn't help but scream, "Kuso!"

"Johan? You're really starting to freak me out. What's going on?"

I wiped the tear away and said shakily, "The album, Jim."

I heard him sigh on the other side. "I'm sorry, Johan."

"You're not helping!"

"Ok, sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I said firmly. "I want to forget it."

"Ok. Should I come over and bring a movie or something?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I flipped."

"Johan, stop apologizing. This is hard for you, I understand, mate. Can you hang in there 'till I get there?"

I nodded before I realized he couldn't see me. "Yes. Just…hurry."

"I will. Hang in there my little protégé," he said before he hung up.

I snapped my phone shut and continued rocking back and forth. I just had to hold on until he got here.

I kept taking deep breaths and after what seemed like an eternity, I heard him.

The door slammed closed and Jim's almost inhumanly fast footsteps came up the stairs and burst into my room.

He was leaning in the doorway, gasping for air. After taking a good look at my current state and the photo album I had chucked across the room, he instantly came to my side and wrapped me in his arms.

Jim's been my best friend since elementary school. We first met in third grade. If I wasn't in so much pain at the moment, I would've smiled at the memory of how we met.

We were in recess and the two of us were playing by ourselves. And for whatever reason, I saw him sitting across from me about maybe twelve feet away. So I took a pile of mud and threw it at him.

He glared at me and threw it back.

Atlas, an everlasting friendship started.

Then in fourth grade, we met Yusei.

I winced at the thought of his name which caused Jim to tighten his grip on me.

Everyone was making fun of him because he had a scar on his face. So Jim and I stepped in and defended him. After that, Yusei fit right into our group.

And then in middle school, we met Asuka and her two cousins Ryo and Sho. Ryo took a little getting used to (well, actually we're still trying to get used to him) but Asuka says under all his douchebaggery, he's a nice guy.

Jim finally let go and held me at arm's length. "You ok?"

I nodded. "What movie did you bring?"

He smiled and held up The Night at the Museum. He knew that was my favorite movie.

"I have the second one. Wanna watch that one afterwards?" I asked.

"Really? I've been meaning to see that one."

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the den where the DVD player was.

Jim placed the disk into the doo-hickey and then plopped back on the couch next to me as I began fast forwarding through the previews.

I pressed play when the opening credits came on and was soon sucked into the movie just like every other time I watched it.

During the second movie, we decided we were hungry. So we got up and walked into the kitchen.

We ended up just making popcorn since it was easy and quick.

SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!

After finishing both movies, it was a little after ten. Jim and I were leaning on each other still chuckling at bits and pieces of the movie.

"Johan?" Jim said seriously.

I looked up at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

I cocked a brow suspiciously. "It depends. What about?"

He swallowed. "Um…Yusei." He said it slowly as of not to startle me.

I cleared my throat multiple times before I found my voice. "O-ok," I stuttered.

"I was thinking about visiting him tomorrow. Do you want to come with me or should we go separately like we usually do."

I glanced at my sunburst acoustic guitar as I thought. I had been writing a song for Yusei and it would be awkward to play while Jim was there.

"Um, maybe next time. I just-"

"I understand, mate," he said with his Australian drawl. That's what I loved most about him. It's just something about his accent…it made me feel calm.

"Thanks, Jim."

"You know I'm always here for you." He sighed. "I should probably get going."

"Ok."

I walked him to what I called "The Safari Car" that he owned and waved as he pulled away.

I got back inside and grabbed my guitar and brought it with me to my room so I could work on finishing the song for Yusei.

When I was sure it was finished, I closed the book that had all the chords and lyrics written in it and decided it was time for bed.

Placing my guitar in its rightful place, I went back to my bed and went to sleep with dreams of him.


End file.
